Prove It
by Winter Saphire
Summary: I hate you, she whispered viciously. Oh yea? he asked. Yea. All right. Prove it.


Prove it

"JAMES POTTER, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Lily Evans screamed. "TURN IT BACK!"

"Ah, but Lily-flower, I think you look great with purple hair. Although it does clash rather horribly with your red face." James Potter lazily pointed out.

"James…. You might want to start running for your life or put up a shield or something. Because, you know, I really don't feel like unscrambling your face again." Remus Lupin told him.

"Remus, Remus, Remus. Do you really think that Lillykins would use the same form of revenge twice in a row?" he asked lazily.

"Yes." Sirius Black immediately put in. "She's done it before."

"Yea, he's right ("for once.")," Remus said.

"POTTER!" Lily roared, slightly more displeased that they had forgotten her. And I use "slightly displeased" as loosely as possible.

"Ah, Lily flower. I thought you had left." James said, inspecting his nails and running his free hand through his hair.

"If only you knew how much you annoy me, Potter!" Lily whispered viciously.

"Whao, back away from James, Lily, we know you are madly in love with him, but please, contain yourself." Sirius said, not noticing what he had said.

"_What was that Black?_"

"Wrong thing to say Sirius. Say, I just remembered that Potions homework. I'm going to go work on that." Remus said, slowly standing up and trying to walk past Lily.

"Oh no you don't, Lupin." Lily grabbed his arm and tightened her grip.

"Ow, Lily, you're hurting me."

"Good."

"So now you like Remus?" Sirius said, still not watching what he was saying.

"Shut your mouth Black, if you know what's good for you." Lily told him, bringing her nose right into his face, her glare piercing his eyes.

Sirius blinked. What had he said? Something about her liking James and Remus, being right…What had he said that affected her so much? It couldn't be him telling her that she liked James. Everyone knew she liked him.

Oh yea, everyone BUT she knew. Right. Oops. Oh, James didn't know either. Hmm…this could be hard.

"Umm…" He said intelligently. "Sorry?" Yep, play it cool. That would work.

"SIRIUS BLACK." Lily growled. "Say it to my face."

"Say what, exactly to your face?" He was fighting to keep his face innocent, trying to hide his smirk. He was concentrating hard, but not too hard to not notice Remus slap his own forehead with his hand. There was a resounding SLAP that was heard throughout the room. Speaking of that, why was it so quiet? Hmm… Sirius glanced around the room quickly, noticing that everyone was quiet and looking at him. Why? Not that he minded the attention, but still. Come on.

"UGG! Never mind!" Lily shouted, exasperated.

Turning her attention to Potter, she said, remarkably calmly for someone who was just yelling their head off at someone, she said, "Change it back."

"No, I don't think I will."

"What did you say?" Her voice was getting dangerously low. James however, seemed not to notice.

"I said that I don't think I will change your hair back. It looks fine like that." He said, waving his hands in the general direction of her hair.

"Potter, if you value your life, you will change it back."

"I'll think about it. I'll get back to you in a few days."

"_Potter_."

"_Evans_."

"Ugg! You are insufferable!"

"Ugg! You are insufferable!"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What is your problem?"

"What is your problem?"

"James Potter, if you do not stop, I swear, on my honor, that I will kill you!"

"James Potter if you do no—What was that?" James stopped mid-sentence. Sure, they had threatened each other before, but this was different. There wasn't a small hint of laughter in her eyes that there usually was. There was just seriousness, anger and….pain? Pain?

"You heard me." Still no sign of laughter. Something was definitely wrong.

"Yeah, but…."

"I hate you," Lily said. Sure, it was given knowledge, but neither had ever, EVER, come out and said, "I hate you". What was going on?

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I hate you." Lily's face was stone. No one in the room could read her emotions. Her eyes were a steely green, not betraying her emotions.

"Prove it."

----------

Lily nodded her head stiffly. "Fine."

Turning stiffly, she walked calmly up the stairs to her dorm.

"Umm?"

"Whew! That was close!"

"I can't believe it!"

"She's never turned down a chance to hex him into next week!"

Exclamations were flying around the common room. The only quiet place was in the 2 couches around the fire. James, Sirius, and Remus sat, brooding, all about the same thing.

"I can't believe it." James finally said. "You know neither one of us has ever said something like. . . like that!"

"Yes, James, we know." Sirius said, trying to comfort him.

"But really, why did she say that?" he continued, ignoring Sirius. "I know she can't hate me! She can't! No one hates me!"

"Slytherins do," Sirius said.

Remus elbowed him. "Not helping."

"Sor-**_ry_**." He said.

"I still can't believe it though. Why did she say that? And why didn't she hex me? I usually enjoy those. Course, that's cos I almost always beat her ("More like _get beat by _her.")" James continued, either not hearing Sirius and Remus, or ignoring them.

"I'm going to go to bed," James said.

Sirius and Remus watched him trudge up the stairs.

"How long till she comes to us asking how to get James to like her and forgive her for saying that she hated him?"

"I give it 2 days."

"You're on!"

------

"What have I done? What am I going to do?" Lily wailed.

"I don't know, but the look on Potter's face was priceless!" Lily's best friend Arabella Figg exclaimed gleefully.

"But what have I done? I've officially ruined things! Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh ma—WAIT! OMIGAWD! This is perfect! What was I thinking? OMIGAWD! Now he'll leave me alone! YES! Hah! Yes! I wont be bothered by James Potter any longer!" by now, lily was doing some weird dance, which was beyond her normal weirdness level (kept track of my Sirius and Arabella).

"Umm….ok. Sure, yep." Arabella nodded. She had learned the hard way not to disagree with Lily when she was in one of her "moods". James, on the other hade, still needed to be taught. Poor boy. Oh well. Not her fault he was so damned daft sometimes.

"Don't forget, Lils, that you still need to prove to him that you hate him. Yep, you godda do that still."

"Got to." Lily corrected automatically. "What? Oh. MAN! DAMN YOU POTTER!"

"You know, I'm sure, that if you yelled a bit louder, he might have heard you." Arabella commented.

"Shut up." Lily snapped.

"Sorry. Just trying to cheer you up."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I'm going to go to bed." With that, Lily grabed her PJ's and climbed into her 4-poster. Closing the curtains, she yelled, "Night, Bella!"

"Night! I'm going to the common room for a few minutes. I'll be back up here later."

Seconds later, Arabella heard Lily's light, rhythmic breathing.

Sighing, Arabella slipped out of the room.

Walking towards the fire, she heard:

"**How long till she comes to us asking how to get James to like her and forgive her for saying that she hated him?" **

"**I give it 2 days."**

"**You're on!"**

"I say tomorrow. 13 Galleons." Arabella said, coming up behind them.

"I say she doesn't come to us. She just goes and tells Jamesie that she loves him." Sirius said after a few moments.

Bella and Remus looked at each other dubiously. "Riiiiigggghhhhtttt."

"You have a wager." Remus declared.

All three shook on it and said good night.

--------

Lily woke with a start the following morning. That was a terrible dream she had been having. She couldn't believe she would dream of something like that. WITH someONE like that. It was just. . .wrong. She couldn't believe that she had kissed him. She couldn't believe she even HAD a dream about him.

GROSS.

She had to go and brush her teeth. Especially her tounge. She couldn't believe that, even in a dream—sorry, nightmare—she had kissed Potter. That was just WRONG.

Sighing, she stood up and grabbed her bathrobe.

"Lilykins! Top of the morning to yah!" said an all to cheery Bella in a horrible fake Irish accent.

"It should be a crime to be this cheery this early." Lily grumbled pushing past her.

"What's with you? Usually _you're _the one who's disgustingly cheery and jumping around and waking me up and already showered before I get up."

"I'm tired."

"ah. That makes such a good reason as to why you've missed breakfast by 2 hours. Yep it does." Bella said, nodding to herself.

"WHAT? 2 HOURS?" Lily shrieked.

"Calm down. It's Saturday."

"oh. Then in that case, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up for dinner." Lily said, climbing back into bed.

"What? NO! You can't go to sleep! Stay awake!" Bella yelled, horrified that she might loose the bet because her friend was tired.

"Fine. But I'll be cranky all day."

"That's ok. It's fine. But you still need to prove to Potter that you hate him." Bella prompted, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Damn him! Stupid jackass. . . . idiot. . . . pompous. . . . . asshole. . . arrogant. . . insubordinate.. . . . Egocentric . . . ." she trailed off.

"Lils, you gotta give REASONS, not just adjectives." Bella told her helpfully.

"What? Why? He should know I hate him. He should know that. He should." She started muttering, "Yes, of course he knows, how could he not? Yea, he knows. . ."

"Sure. Whatever you say. But you still need help. Want me to help you? Or Black or Lupin can help you. Just ask one of us if you need help."

"Right. Like I would go to you or Black or Lupin. I know you three would twist anything I said into something I didn't say. Hell, Black could make "Hey" sound like "I love you"."

Bella snorted. It was too true.

----------

Later that day, Lily could be found in the corner of the common room.

She was muttering to herself, shaking her head or nodding her head. Several times she had yelled at some innocent 1st or 2nd year for either breathing too loud or for glancing at her for a second.

There was a pile of crumpled up parchment around the base of her chair.

Bella, Sirius, and Remus were looking at her from across the room.

"Can you believe this? Why doesn't she just come and ask us to help her? I need to win this bet!" Bell whined. She was starting to get mad at her friends daftness. All through the day, she had been dropping hints to get Lily to come to them and ask how to tell James, but she hadn't. Lily could really be daft sometimes.

"No, she should come tomorrow. Then I'LL win the bet. Not YOU. You don't deserve to win the bet!" Remus scoffed.

Bella and Remus looked expectantly at Sirius. He had been unusually quiet for the past few minutes.

"Looks like I'm going to win the bet, kiddos." he said, looking at Lily.

Bella and Remus looked towards Lily. She was wearing a nervous expression, standing at the bottom of the steps to the boy's dorms.

Stealing a glance around, she hesitantly started up the stairs.

------

Remus and Bella stared at her back, gaping.

Rounding on Sirius, Bella adapted a look of anger.

"What did you do to her? She would NOT do that on her own free will." Bella shouted at him, drawing a few looks from surrounding people.

"I didn't do anything. When I made that bet last night, I thought about all I knew about Lily and figured that she's one of those "if I don't do it myself, it wont be done right" people." he explained.

Remus wistled. "You know, you just summed her up in about 10 words."

"Eleven." Sirius corrected.

"Whatever." Lets go see what's happening with Lily."

------- (Ten Minutes Earlier)

Lily let out a triumphant noise. Finally. She was done.

Getting up from her table, lily walked towards the boys' staircase.

Looking around nervously, she climbed up the steps.

She stopped when she reached the 7th year boy's dorm.

Taking a deep breath, she twisted the handle and pushed the door open.

She hadn't expected anyone to be there. She had expected James to be somewhere else, the kitchens, the grounds, pulling a prank, anywhere, anywhere but here.

He was sitting in his bed, in a pair of muggle jeans and a plain white Hanes t-shirt. His glasses were askew, and there was an open book on his lap. Hoping that he wouldn't wake up, Lily made her way towards his bed, intending to leave the letter and slip out. Apparently though, fate was against that idea. She tripped over a bag of books and stumbled the rest of the way to his bed.

Silently cursing, she glanced at James. He was looking around, surprised. His eyes rested on Lily and he blinked, several times.

Not missing a beat, Lily stepped forward and dropped the letter on his book. James stared at it, then her. Lily slowly backed away as James Picked up the letter and opened it.

Lily watched as James eyes widened as he continued reading it. Almost to the door, Lily tripped again, this time over a pair of shoes.

She fumbled behind her for the door handle, hoping to get out before he comprehended what she had written. No such luck.

"Lily." For the first time ever, Lily's name came off of James' tongue.

Lily froze.

Slowly, James stood up, dropping the letter on his bed. He made his way towards Lily, ignoring the mess around him.

Lily stood, frozen in place. She watched in horror as James got closer.

Within seconds, he was less than a foot away. Oh no.

James reached up and cupped her face with his hand, caressing her cheek.

Lily tried to ignore him. Tried to find the handle. Tried to get away. Nothing worked.

All of a sudden, his lips were on hers, capturing her lips in a heartstoppingly passionate kiss.

Lily flung her arms around his neck.

At that moment, the door behind Lily burst open.

Bella, Sirius, and Remus stared, shocked, at the kissing couple. The couple had either not heard the door open, or chose to ignore their friends staring openly at them.

Sirius was the first one to break out of his reverie. Making his way around the snoging couple, he walked towards James' bed. He looked down at James' book and noticed a piece of paper folded on top.

He opened it and read it.

A huge grin was slowly sliding onto his face as he read. By the time he was finished, there was a full-blown smirk on his face.

"Look at this, guys. She's done it. Our Lily's gone and done it. I'm so proud!"

"Oh cut the crap Black. Let me see."

On the page was a poem.

The best poem James had ever read. Especially because it was from Lily, to him. And he would remember this day for forever.

-------

I hate the way your hair's a mess,

I hate the way you ask me out,

I hate the way you joke around,

I hate the way you get good grades,

I hate the way you look at me,

I hate the way you talk to me,

I hate the way you you're never serious,

I hate the way you look,

I hate the way you act,

But most of all,

I hate the way I love you.

--------

ok, so how'd u like it? I liked it. I liked it lots! It didn't turn out EXACTLY how I wanted it to, but still.

Don't forget to review!

Btw, don't mind the typos. Sorry, I was in a rush.


End file.
